


La decisione di Gwen

by DanzaNelFuoco



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen si era spesso detta che Lancelot era la scelta giusta, aveva ribadito a sé stessa gli infiniti pro, ma l'unico colossale contro la faceva stare male. <br/>Arthur avrebbe sofferto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La decisione di Gwen

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa all’ “International Fanwork Day 2015”

\- Gwen shippa Merthur (e si leva dalle palle) -

 

**La decisione di Gwen.**

 

Gwen si era spesso detta che Lancelot era la scelta giusta, aveva ribadito a sé stessa gli infiniti pro, ma l'unico colossale contro la faceva stare male.

Arthur avrebbe sofferto.

Per questo aveva temporeggiato nel dirgli che niente sarebbe cambiato anche se lui fosse diventato Re, che lei sarebbe comunque rimasta sua amica e nulla di più.

Si confidò con Merlin, indecisa. Lui avrebbe saputo sicuramente consigliarla. Ma... era speranza quella nei suoi occhi?

"Non devi tacere, prolungheresti soltanto la sua sof- illusione. Merita di sapere che hai cambiato idea."

Qualcosa non le tornava.

Non riuscendo a capire cosa non andasse seguì comunque il suo consiglio e parlò con Arthur.

Si sarebbe aspettata ira, dolore, dispiacere per lo meno! Invece il Re sembrava solo... sollevato.

"D'accordo, Gwen, capisco. Eravamo giovani, dopotutto. Forse siamo stati un po' affrettati a scambiarci promesse di amore eterno." le aveva detto con un sorriso abbozzato, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

Decisamente qualcosa non tornava.

Fu quando aprì la porta e vide Merlin intento ad origliare con un sorriso a trentadue denti stampato in faccia che comprese e sorrise con lui.

No, il Re non avrebbe sofferto affatto.

Avrebbe atteso in ansia i prossimi sviluppi.

**Author's Note:**

> Io Gwen proprio non la sopporto...


End file.
